Sosis
by Just OneShoot
Summary: "Suke-kun mau sosis?" "Tentu saja Naru-chan, Suke ingin sekali 'sosis'" "Kalau begitu ini" "Bkan yang itu Naru-chan, tapi 'sosis' yang ini" "Itu bukan sosis tapi itu 'adik kecil' Naru, dan itu bukan makanan" SUMMARY MACAM APA INI? sasunaru, little shikakiba


**Selamat membaca, mudah-mudahan berkenan di hati anda para reader **

Hah hari yang cerah di Konoha High School Sekolah khusus pria yang kini 'serius' mengikuti proses pembelajaran, serius dalam arti lain….

'Tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan terdengar dari kelas 11-A, semua siswa otomatis langsung melihat kearah pintu. Dan muncullah sang kepala sekolah berdada super duper(?) montok dengan senyum menawan.

"Ohayou…."sapa sang kepala sekolah

"Ohayou sensei…. " serentak semua siswa balik menyapa kecuali dua orang yang satu sedang tertidur dan yang satunya memang tidak ada niat untuk membalas.

"Baiklah langsung saja…masuklah" dan dari arah pintu munculah #jeng jeng. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pirang cerah dengan iris mata biru sappire dengan tubuh berbalut kulit tan eksotik. Kesimpulanya dia itu MANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! ()b.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi teman kalian…baiklah perkenalkan dirimu.. "

"Uzumaki Naruto desu.. aku pindahan dari Sunagakure High School. Hobiku memotret, dan aku sangat suka dengan ramen" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan memasang tampang super cute #kyaaaaaaaa…. Membuat semua siswa sudah pada nafsu ingin mencicipi bibir mungil yang berwarna pink alami yang dari tadi terus digigt oleh pemiliknya atau juga member tanda di leher atau mungkin di dada, perut, dan terus kebawah sana dan...uhh silahkan bayangkan sendiri

"Naruto nama yang manis…"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Berapa nomor telponmu?"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Naru sudah punya pacar?"

"Kyaaaaa pipimu tembem sekali….." (-_-")

Yah begitulah kira-kira tanggapan dari beberapa siswa. Dan ohh lihat lah pangeran sekolah kita matanya jelalatan melihat sang murid baru dari bawah sampai atas lalu ber-smirk-ria yang membuat sang pecinta anjing kita a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba bergidik ngeri.

Singkatnya pangeran stoic kita mau memonopoli uke seksi kita ini.

**BRAAK**

"DIAM!.. nah Naruto silanhkan duduk dibangku kosong didekat Sasuke-kun disana"

**#istirahat**

Saatnya isi perut setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang melelahkan dan membosankan. Siswa menyerbu kantin, dan bagi yang bawa bekal mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman dan startegis untuk menyantam makanan siang mereka.

Tapi lain halnya dengan kelas A-11, mereka kelihatan sudah kenyang dengan hanya memperhatikan uke super kita yang dari tadi menyantap bekalnya dengan hikmat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar atau kenyang? Seisi kelas, tak terkecuali pemuda yang di juluki The King Ice disebelahnya.

Dilihat caranya menatap pemuda pirang itu, dengan mata berbinar penuh nafsu, bibir pucatnya yang terus dijilat dari tadi dan juga tangannya yang ada di bawah meja yang meremas pahanya sendiri yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menjalar ke wilayah bagian tengah, you know lah!.

"SOSIS!" pekikan uke super tadi spontan membuat membuat seisi kelas melotot kearah sosis yang kini mencap indah di garpu plastic yang di pegang Naru-chan, dan ow.. sosis itu berlumuran dengan sesuatu, sepertinya itu mayones atau mungkin keju leleh.

"Hmm.. apa ini mayones?" Naruto mengendus lalu menjilat sedikit krim yang yang melumuri sosis itu. Dan lagi seisi kelas menahan nafas saat pemandangan yang menurut otak kotor mereka begitu erotis tersaji tepat didepan hidung mereka.

"Mmm mayones" setelah krim mayones tersebut habis, Naruto mulai mengarahkan ujung sosis tersebut ke depan bibirnya, dan siswa yang sudah tidak tahan mulai berhamburan keluar karena tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang mulai mengetat dalam celana masing-masing, mungkin mereka akan ke toilet atau tempat lain yang sunyi untuk menyelesaikan urusan "wilayah bagian tengah bawah".

Tapi sepertinya masih ada satu orang yang bertahan sodara-sodara dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya masih sangat, sangat betah menyaksikan pertunjukan "mari jilat sosis lalu menggigitnya" yang dipersembahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

"Suke-kun mau?" sosis yang sudah bersih akibat jilatan Naruto kini tepat berada di depan bibir pucatnya.

"Dari tadi Suke-kun terus melihat Naru makan sosis, Apa Suke-kun mau sosis?" Naruto masih terus menyodorkan sosis bekas jilatanya kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan, Suke ingin sekali "sosis" Naru-chan" Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu ini, aaa" Naruto bermaksud menyuapi Sasuke, tapi pemuda pucat itu menahan tanganya.

"Bukan "sosis" yang ini Naru-chan, tapi yang adah di bawah" Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang sedang memandang selangkangannya, Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Tapi di laci naru tidak ada sosis!" dengan wajah polosnya Naruto menunjuk kearah lacinya yang kosong membuat Sasuke menepuk jidat lebarnya(?) dengan keras sampai memerah.

"Bukan itu Naru-chan. Tapi "sosis" yang ini" Sasuke dengan lancangnya menepuk kecil selangkangan Naruto. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung melotot horor kearah Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Suke-kun itu bukan sosis! Tapi "adik kecil" Naru dan itu bukan makanan!" memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, uhh sungguh pemandangan yang wow.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

UUWAAAAAAA

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto di pundaknya seperti karung beras.

"Suke-kun turunkan aku. Aku belum menghabiskan bekalku" Naruto menatap nanar bekal buatan ibunya yang masih berada di atas meja di belakang Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Bekalku" Q_Q

PLAK

"Aduhh..Suke-kun kenapa memukul pantat Naru" Naruto mengaduh sambil mengelus pantatnya yang tadi mendapat pukulan mesra dari Sasuke.

"Diamlah Naru-chan" dengan langkah cepat Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya termasuk para guru.

BRUK

Setelah sampai di ruang UKS Sasuke langsung membanting tubuh mungil Naruto ke ranjang UKS.

"Suke-kun mau apa?" Naruto memandang bingung kearah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan celana seragam miliknya.

"Makan sosis" sahut Sasuke singkat lalu melempar celana Naruto beserta dalamannya ke sembarang arah setelah berhasil menariknya keluar dari kaki Naruto.

"Tapi Naru tidak punya sosis di ..."

"Lalu ini apa?" Sasuke menggenggam penis kecil Naruto dengan lembut.

'Hmm imut sekali penisnya' Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati melihat penis Naruto sambil terus membelainya lembut.

"Su..ke..nnghh.. gelihhh" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan nakal Sasuke dari penisnya. Dan

**Hap**

"Aahh...Sukehh" Naruto hampir berteriak saat Sasuke melahap penisnya, melumatnya, dan sesekali di gigit kecil.

"Mmppcckhh..mmnnnhhh..slurp..mmnncckk" Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmati – mari makan Sosis mungil Naruto – dan sesekali menjilat precum yang keluar dari saluran urine pemuda tan itu.

"Aaahhh..Suke...nngghh...Na..naru geli...ngaahh...enak..aahh" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kuat tapi sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Kini Sasuke mulai mengulum bola kembar Naruto, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai melumatnya, sedangkan tanganya mengocok penis Naruto yang berdenyut kencang tanda akan orgasme.

"Aah..Su..kke..ngghh..aaahhh...Naru maahhhu..ppipisshh..ber..hhenntiii..."Sasuke yang mendengarnya kembali melahap penis Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"AAAHHH...SUKKEE!"

Naruto orgasme di dalam mulut Sasuke yang lansung di telan habis oleh Sasuke.

"Manis"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang kini terbaring pasrah hanya mengenakan kemeja seragamnya yang kancingnya terbuka semua dengan bawahan yang polos memperlihatkan penis mungil Naruto yang layu dan yang mengeluarkan precum yang bercambur dengan sedikit sperma sisa-sisa dari orgasmenya, benar-benar YUMMY.

**Ziiiippp**

Mendengar suara resleting yang terbuka, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya yang tertutup dan TA-DA!

Sebuah benda panjang, besar, dan berurat mengacung tegak kearah wajah pemuda manis itu, membuat Naruto hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Su..suke.. besar sekali, bo..boleh Naru pegang" Naruto kini merubah posisinya yang semula baring terlentang menjadi duduk di depan Sasuke yang berdiri mengunakan kedua lututnya dan terus mengocok lembut penisnya.

"Tentu Naru.. silahkan saja, lakukan apapun yang kau mau" Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mengambil tangan tangan kanan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke arah penisnya.

Naruto menatap penis Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum.

"Kenapa keras sekali Suke- UUWWAA DIA BERKEDUT" Naruto memekik heboh saat penis Sasuke berkedut di tangannya.

"Aaahh..Naru kenapa tidak coba melakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi? Ayo" Sasuke mengarahkan kepala Naruto untuk mengulum penisnya, Naruto sih yaa nurut-nurut aja.

"Nnngghh..Yeaah... begitu Naru-chan..oohh"

Kini pemuda manis berambut pirang itu mengulum atau mungkin mengemut kepala penis Sasuke karena hanya sampai situ yang dapat dicapainya, mengemut layaknya lolipop dan sesekali menjilatnya.

Sasuke yang ada di atas sana terus memandangi cara ukenya itu memanjakan 'adik' kebanggaannya, dengan wajah yang memerah dan ekspresi polos secara bersamaan membuat libidonya memuncak naik ke dengan cepat.

"Mmmhhh...slurp...ngghh...eehhakk(enak)mmhhkk"

"Oohh..Naru...aaahhh..yeaahh.."

Suara gumaman dan desahan terus memenuhi ruanggan kesehatan itu tanpa memperdulikan apakah orang yang lewat di depan ruangan tersebut mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Hei kau dengar sesuatu?" salah seorang dari dua siswa yang lewat menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Iya aku mendengarnya. Dari ruang kesehatan." Sedangkan siswa yang satunya tadi langsung menuju pintu UKS dan mencoba membukanya, tapi terkunci.

Kedua siswa tadi menempelkan telinganya untuk memastikan suara apa yang mereka dengar.

'AAAHHH..NARUU!'

"Eh? Bukannya itu suara Sasuke?" keduanya saling pandang, tidak salah lagi itu suara Sasuke Uchiha, Pangeran Sekolah sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah ini.

"Iya benar" Siswa yang satunya hanya membenarkan pernyataan yemannya dan kembali menguping suara-suara yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

'Ahh..Naru aku sudah tidak tahan.. aku masuk sekarang yaa?'

'Eh? Masuk kema-Kyaaaa Sukke..aahhh'

'Ngghh sempit sehhkali..'

Dua siswa yang ada diluar memandang horor ke arah pintu UKS. 'jangan-jangan mereka sedang...'

"Yoo bro kalian sedang apa?"

"Ssssstttt Diam Shika nanti ketahuan, kemari dan dengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam " Siswa yang dipanggil Shika itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan ikut menguping bersama dua temannya – Kiba & Shino - .

'Aahh..Suu..keehhh..aah..aahh..enakhh..fasshh..thherr..Suukeehh'

'Ngg..Naruu..aah.. kauhh..semmh..pit..sehhkali..nihhkmat..ngghhh'

Wajah Shikamaru berubah horor sama seperti kedua temannya sebelumnya yang kini memasang wajah horni sambil meremas-remas selangkangannya.

"A..apa di dalam itu.." mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Shino hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan kegiatan nista mereka yaitu mari meremas selangkangan masing-masing.

Shika hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tapi terhalangi seseorang di belakangnya dan saat berbalik...

Disana sudah banyak siswa lainnya yang berkumpul berusaha menguping kegiatan nista yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu. Bahkan ada yang tengkurap di antara kaki Shikamaru sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

Dan lebih paranhnya lagi mereka semua onani, yah walaupun tidak mengeluarkan alat tempurnya dari dalam celana masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja...

'Aaahh..Sukkeee.. tehhruuss..dihhsanaahh..ahh..ahh'

'Shit..fuck..ahh..aahh..Nahhru..'

'AAAAHH..SSUUKEEHH...NNAARUUU..MAAHHU..PIHHPIISS..LAAGI..OOHH'

'Nee..Naaru..keluahhrkan..sahhhja...'

'AAHH...AAHH..AAHH..KELUAHHR..'

Sementara di luar

"nngghh.."

"Mmmpp..aah"

"haa..aah.."

Suara desahan tertahan memenuhi koridor lantai 2 itu menunjukkan aktifitas nista siswa yang masih terus berlanjut di tambah backsound yang menggairahkan, benar-benar anak jaman sekarang.

Shikamaru menopang kedua tangannya ke pintu UKS sekarang dia merasa pusing, terjebak di antara makhluk-makhluk horni ini, sampai ssesuatu membuatnya terkejut. Kini sebuah tangan berada tepat di atas 'adiknya' yang menegang dan meremasnya lembut. Setelah di telusuri, ternyata itu adalah tangan Kiba?

"S..Shikaa..aku..mau seperti orang yang di dalam"

Dan tampa buang waktu lagi, Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Kiba membuat pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu jatuh ke pelukannya dan langsung menggendongnya seperti karung beras, menerobos manusia-manusia nista di sekitarnya, berjalan mencari tempat yang srategis untuk melakukan kegiatan 'tunggang-menuggang' yang jatuh pada kelas kosong di samping ruang kesehatan.

'Aah..aah..aah..Suukeehh..Fuck me.. more..'

'Naruu..you'r..my..aahh... little..bitch..oohh..'

Plak plak plak

'Oohh..my Goat..aahh..Shika..yeess..oohhh'

'Oohh...yeeaahh...you fuccking...aahh.. my little dog..aahh'

.

.

.

'AAAAAAHHH..AAAAAAHHHH SUKE/NARU!'

'SHIIKAAAA/KIBAAAAA!'

.

.

.

Dengan itu kedua ruangan yang gaduh tadi menjadi sepi, yang terdengar hanya deru nafas yng seling berlomba mencari oksigen untuk mengisih paru-paru mereka.

Sementara diluar. Oww setumpuk manusia dengan senyum bodoh mereka yang baru saja mendapat orgasme (-_-")

**Oke selesai**

**Finish**

**Tamat**

**The end**

**Not to be continue**

**God bye**

**Terima kasih buat para reader maupun silent reader dah mau menyempatkan diri membaca**

**Apapun tanggapannya sangat berharga bagi ku**

**Terima Kasih**

**R&R pliss xD**


End file.
